Circulating tumor cells (CTCs) are shed into the bloodstream from the primary tumor and are an important aspect of cancer metastasis. CTCs have been detected in many different types of cancer, such as breast, lung, prostate and pancreatic cancers. The number of CTCs directly correlates with the clinical outcome in metastatic patients, providing valuable prognostic information that can be helpful to manage clinical care.